Naruto is kyubbi son!
by jentomboy
Summary: -Do not read. Working on it- What if Naruto was Kyubbi's son? What if the 4th hogake used a justu to turn Naruto into a human baby, and forget his past? Does Kyuubi still remember? What happends when Naruto starts to remember his past?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and the Nine tails fox aka Kyubbi was laying down resting with his son next to him.

His son was bright orange and the tip of his tail was white,had bight blue eyes.

He was three months old but could do everything a grow up fox can do.

Kyubbi open his eyes and seen Naruto was awake. "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said. "Morning daddy."

Kyubbi got up and started to walk 2 lake with Naruto beside him.

"Daddy.."

Kyubbi look at his son and said. "Yes son?"

"Whats it like 2 be head fox?"

Kyubbi was leader of all foxes and they had a meeting ones a month. Kyubbi was headleader he pick what villages other foxes would attack and he had alot of work to do but found time to spend with his son.

"Well when your head leader you can pick what villages u want to attack and what other foxes attack and you can boss other foxes are."

"Do they get mad at you?" Asked Naruto.

Kyubbishook his head and said. "Nope and the foxes respect you."

Naruto eyes glowed big and said. "Daddy do u think i can be head leader!?"

Kyubbi chuclked at his son and said. "If you be a good boy and be strong and not scared to face danger then yes."

Narutowas so happy he couldn't stop smileing. "I'm all ready strong!"

"Oh then show me." Said Kyubbi as they made it to the lake.

Narutoseen a fish moveingin the water and pounton it.

The fish put up a good fight but not good enouch for Narutowon.

Narutosat the fish down at his dad's feet and look up at him.

Kyubbi look at the fish which was still flopping around then at his son.

Narutowas siting there was a big grin as if saying. 'See i told you i was strong.'

Kyubbi patted Naruto with his paw and said. "Good boy. Now lets get more fish."

Naruto grin got wider and run into the lake.

After a few hours Naruto and Kyubbi had enough fish to last them for a month.

Kyubbi look at the sky then look at all the other animals. The sun was down low, all the animals was snuggling together and had there kids close to them and slowly fall asleep.

Kyubbi look at his son and seen the fox was about to fall asleep on the spot.

Kyubbi chuckled alittleand put the fish on his back and got Narutoby his neck and started to carry him like a cat would do to a look at his dad half asleep and said. "Daddy did i do good to day?"

Kyubbi would have said something but then Narutowould fall.

Narutosmiled knowing his farther meant 'yes Naruto you did good.' and fall asleep.

When Kyubbi got home he put Naruto to bed and thought. 'Later to night I'll show Naruto whats its like to attack a village.'


	2. Chapter 2

Kyubbi look his son and seen the little fox wrap up in a ball and was in a deep sleep.

Kyubbi poke his son with his nose. Naruto felt the cold nose and turn on his laughed alittlebit at how his son would turn or make a noise when he tryed to wake knew pokeing his son would do no good so he got a bucket,went to the lake,came back with a bucket of water,and dump it onNaruto.

The poor little wet fox jump up and look around. "Are we under attack!?"Kyubbi laugh at his son question and said. "No but im going to show you whats its like to attack a stop looking around and started to jump around and said. "Really!? YAY!!!"Kyubbi coverd his sons mouth to make him be quiet."We don't want to wake up everyone." Whisperd Kyubbi as he uncoverd his son's mouth.

Naruto noded and walk to the Leaf village knowing it was the one his farther wanted to was schoked that his son knew which village it he did say what village he was attacking at the last fox meeting but Naruto falls asleep through those.'He must have been awake or fake sleeping.' Thought Kyubbi as he ran to caught up with his son.

Naruto and Kyubbi was near the Leaf smiled and pick up his son and put him on the top of the village gate."Now watch what daddy does ok Naruto?" Naruto noded and look at the jump over the village gate and landed on someone house causeing a loud crashing noise. The villagers got out of there houses and scearmed when they seen the demon. Jounin tryed to kill Kyubbi with Justu's and Chuunin try to get all the villagers work on Kyubbi and he had killed half of the villager.

The 4th watch from his window and sigh.A ninja poof in and said. "Hogake we tryed everything on the demon but nothing works and half the villager are dead." The 4th noded and poof to where the demon was. 'I need something to seal the demon in it.' He thought and look around and seen alittle fox on the poof to the fox and did watch the 4th then was blind by light. "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyubbi heard the scearm and look at the gate and seen a baby where his son was.4th pick up the baby and poof on a toad. Kyubbi stared at the 4th and at his son. Kyubbi was looking at his son,the 4th did another handsign that cause another bright was 4th pick up Naruto and said to all the villagers that lived.

"This is the son of the demon and has the demon sealed in the baby. Naruto will not rember who his farther is and the demon will not rember who his son is intell Naruto's 13 brithday." The 4th died after saying that.


	3. Chapter 4

Naruto walk in his house and, sighed. He went to his room and, got a book and, started to write in it. "Man today was werid and, it started at the training grounds see while me, Sasuke, and, Sakura was waiting for Kakashi and..."

*Flashback*

Sasuke, Sakura and, Naruto was under a shadey tree waiting for Kakashi. "Sasuke-kun can we go on a date today?" Sasuke look at Sakura and, said. "No." Sakura sighed and, look at her shoes. Tears almost came out of her eyes intell she felt something on her head. She put her hand on her head and felt the something was mud. "AHH!!!! HOW DID THAT GET THERE!?" She yelled then felt another mud hit her shoes then her dress then her side. She was about to yelll agian but mud got in her mouth. She spit it out and, look to where the mud was comeing and, seen the mud was from Naruto diging. "NARUTO!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Naruto stop diging and, looked at her. Sakura gleared at Naruto and, made a fist. "You baka!" She was about to hit him but something made her stop. Naruto walked over to her like a fox would do and sniffed her. Sakura blushed alittle and, gave Naruto a werid look. "Naruto what are you doing?" She asked but Naruto didn't say anything and, kept on sniffing her then he put his head up her dress. Sakura's whole face turn red then she kick Naruto and, hit his head. Naruto wined then look around. "Umm what happend?" He asked trying to rembemer what happend.

Sakura grabed Naruto by the front of his shirt and, said. "Oh don't like you don't know! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto eye's went wide and he put his hands in front of his face and, said. "Woah woah Sakura I didn't do anything!" "YA RIGHT! LIKE YOU DIDN'T GET MUD ON ME THEN SNIFFED ME THEN PUT YOUR HEAD UP MY DRESS!" "I DIDN'T I SWEAR!" "LIER!" Sakura was about to punch Naruto but Kakashi came and, saved him. "Whats going on?" Sakura told Kakashi what happend. Kakashi blinked and said. "Naruto what got into you?" "But I didn't!" "You did Naruto." Naruto look at Sasuke and, gleared. "I NEVER DI-" "Well it doesn't matter now lets get on with training." Naruto sighed and, everyone went on with training.

*End flashback*

"Ya so now Sakura won't come near me well im off to the ramen shop bye!" Naruto put his book away and, ran out his door to the ramen shop. 


	4. Chapter 5

Naruto was walking to the ramen shop with his hands behide his head and started to think. 'Hmm which ramen should I get? Chicken ramen? Pork ramen? Oh maybe both in the same bowl! Or maybe I'll have five bowls of chicken and five bowls of pork. Or may-' Naruto's thoughts was when he dump into something. Naruto fell on his butt and look up and seen it was Kiba then yelled. "Hey Kiba don't get in peoples way!" Kiba look at Naruto and said. "Why don't you watch where your going?" He put his hand out to Naruto to help him up. Naruto took his hand and got up. Naruto dusted himself off and sen that Kiba's teammates was here. Naruto waved to them then felt a tug on his pants leg. Naruto look down and seen Akamaru was the one tuging. He bent down to pet Akamaru but Akamaru bit Naruto's hand.

Everyone froze like a stalue almost afraid to say anything. It seemed like forever that no one moved, soon villagers stop what they was doing and watch the kids. Kiba bent down to get Akamaru off Naruto but a yell made him fall on his butt. Naruto was the one who yelled and shaked his hand up and down. Kiba jump up and tryed to get Akamaru but cause of Naruto shakeing his hand up and down it look like Kiba was claping and Naruto started to swing his arm and stomp his feet so it look like he was danceing. Shino tryed to help him by sending some of his bugs out to hold Naruto arm in one place so Kiba could get Akamaru but when the bugs was sent out they smelt Hinata flower perfum and started to go to her. A bug landed on Hinata shoulder and she was about to get it off her but then she seen the others, there was about 20. She scearmed then yelled and run around. Shino tryed to get the bugs back but it look like he was waveing.

"What are they doing?" Some of the villagers asked. "Hey! They must be street perfomers!" Someone the villagers thought for a min then started to laugh at them. Some claped and some even through them money. "Thats it! Im tired of this!" Yelled Kiba and he tackled Naruto hopeing to get Akamaru this way but when he tackled Naruto, Akamaru went flying and landed on Hinata head and, when he seen the bugs come for Hinata he barked which caused the bugs to be scared and go back to Shino. The villagers left and Naruto started to pick the money up.

"N-Naruto-Kun w-what a-are your doing?" Naruto look at Hinata and said. "Im get the money the people through." "But why? Shouldn't we give the money back?" She asked agian. "No way! They through the money so its ours and plus we did make fools of our selfs so why not spend it on ramen." "But Naruto-kun." "No buts! Come on Hinata I'll even treat you to ramen." Hinata froze for a min then thought. 'N-Naruto-kun treating me to ramen? HELL YES! Ok ok Hinata play it cool.' "O-Ok Naruto-kun if Kiba and Shino thinks i-its ok."

Naruto look at Kiba and Shino to see what they would say. Kiba look at Naruto and said. "Its fine with me as long as Akamaru wants to." Akamaru barked a few times and Kiba busted out laughing. "What did he say?" Kiba whispered what Akamaru said in Naruto ear. Naruto got a shocked look then confused then sick then blushing. "Your kiding." He said. Kiba shook his head no then laughed. "Can't you just go without Akamaru?" "Nope now go do it!" Naruto sighed then said. "Ok which one?" Kiba pointed to a women with red hair in a ponytail and see was looking at something. Naruto sighed and walk over to her. "Watch this guys." Kiba said to Hinata and Shino who was confused.

Naruto walk to the women and said. "Hello miss." The women look at Naruto. "Hello." She went back to looking at whatever she's looking at. The women pick up something then drop it, she bent down to pick it up. When she bent down Naruto bent down alittle and sniffed her butt. The women heard the sniffing so she look behide her at Naruto and seen him sniffing her butt. "YOU PEVERT!" She punched Naruto so hard he went flying and landed at Kiba's feet. Kiba was laughing to death. Naruto gleared at him then jumped up. "SHUT UP KIBA!" He tryed to choke him but Kiba grab Naruto hands and pushed him away. "Clam down Naruto, ok me and Akamaru will go." Naruto smiled then look at Shino which caused his smiled to die. Shino look at Naruto and just stared, Naruto stared back. They stared at each other for what seemed forever, it almost look like something two people who are in love with eachother but they can't tell the other one but that only happends in anime....... oh wait.... ANYWAY! After a few mins Shino noded which ment he would go. Naruto smiled really big and said. "ALRIGHT LETS GO!" He started to run. "HEY WAIT UP!" Kiba yelled and ran after him. "NARUTO! KIBA! WAIT!" She started to run. Shino followedhe others.


	5. Chapter 6

Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Akamaru arrived at the ramen shop and ordered there food and was now waiting for the food. "Hey Kiba why did Akamaru bit me?" Naruto said while glearing at Akamaru. Akamaru gleared back intell Kiba pet his head and talked to him, Akamaru barked to tell Kiba why he bit Naruto. After a few mins Kiba looked at Naruto in a funny way and said. "He said you smelled like a fox." Naruto gluped and looked scared. 'Did Akamaru smell Kyubbi!?' He thought. "N-Naruto-kun you ok?" Asked Hinata while looking worreid. Naruto calmed down and look at Hinata with his big fox grin and said. "Ya im ok Hinata!" Hinata blushed alittle and looked away smileing. Akamaru smelled Naruto agian trying to see if the fox smell was still there but Naruto jumped up and started to run away. "Naruto where you going?" Kiba said watching Naruto run away. "I'll be back!" Naruto yelled still runing. Kiba, Shino, Hinata stared at him while he ran then went back to waiting for there ramen.

Naruto ran far away from the ramen shop and started to talk to Kyubbi in his head. 'Kyubbi!' 'What?' 'What did you do? Akamaru smelled fox on me!' 'Thats not my promble.' 'Yes it is! Your the fox!' 'I didn't make Akamaru smell me now leave me alone!' 'Whats your promble?' '......Nothing.' Kyubbi left somewhere in Naruto body where Naruto couldn't talk to him. "Kyubbi is always like this around this month, I wonder why." Naruto said to himself and walked back to the ramen shop.

When He made it back he saw everyone had there orders and was eating them. Naruto went to his seat, looked in his ramen and seen it was empty. "Hey! Who ate my ramen!?" Naurto looked at the others then at Akamaru and saw a peice of ramen noodles on his cheek. Naruto could feel his anger riseing. Naruto got up and yelled as loud as he could. "DAMN DOG!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto dived at Akamaru but Akamaru jumped out of the way and ran out of the ramen shop with Naruto chaseing him. "Akamaru! Wait!" Kiba yelled runing after them with Hinata and Shion following him.

Akamaru ran through the whole village with Naruto hot on his tail. Akamaru ran ontop of houses, though people, in/out of places, but Naruto was still behide no matter what. Akamaru turn into alley only to be blocked by a gaint brick wall, he turned around and saw a Naruto standing there. Naruto had more whiskers on then he did before and his hair was more spikyer, he looked at Akamaru with his red eyes and said. "Hi doggy." Naruto lift up his hand and showed that his finger nails got longer. Akamaru wimpered and slowly backed away, Naruto took steps closer to Akamaru with a killer look in his eyes. "This won't hurt."

Kiba followed Akamaru and Naruto smell intell he got to the Alley and was schoked to see what had happend. "N-Naruto what did you do?!" Hinata and Shino came behide Kiba. "Kiba what happend?" Shino asked while Hinata took deep breaths, Kiba step away where they could see. Hinata and Shino looked and saw....

Ok readers this is where you come in cause im drawing a blank ._. . So just tell me what you think they should see and i'll pick the best one. 


	6. Chapter 7

What they saw was Naruto and Akamaru had ran into some wild dogs that was about to attack at any min. "Nice dogs nice scary dogs don't attack us." Naruto said trying to calm them down but that only mad them more mad. "NARUTO RUN!!!!" Kiba yelled. Naruto tryed to run but more dogs came around him. "Well Akamaru its just you and me." He looked at Akamaru but seen he was gone. 'Damn dog. Well looks like I have to fight.'

Naruto made a clone and was about to make rasengan but Kiba came and hit him on the head. "Ow what was that for!" Naruto yelled hiting Kiba back. "Baka its agiant the law to kill animals!" Kiba yelled back. "So now what do we do then Kiba?" Kiba thought for awhile then ran away leaving Naruto standing there with the dogs coming closer and closer. "Kiba someone HELP!!!!!!!" The dogs attacked Naruto riping him apart then after he had passed out the dogs draged him away to who knows where.

Kiba had ran back with more dogs that would help and save Naruto but when he got there only Hinata and Shino was standing there. "Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked glearing at the two. "Umm w-well the dogs took him somewhere." Hinata said not looking Kiba in the eyes. "Well why didn't you stop them?!" "Cause we was trying to come up with a plan while you ran away." Shino said in his matter of fact voice. "Ran away? I went to get more dogs to help!" "Well some help that is now when Naruto not even here anymore!" Kiba and Shino got in a fight forgeting all about Naruto while Hinata was trying to keep the dogs off her.

"Shh keep it down hey don't lick him." I could hear voices that sounded so close. My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I saw was a boy with dog ears looking at me. "AH!" I scearmed jumping what. "Hey calm down you'll scare the dogs." His voice was calm and relaxing. "Who are you?" I asked. He smirked and stood up. "Im Jiok the son of Houkou the 5-tailed dog demon!" " The son of the 5-tailed dog demon?!" "Yes our farthers live inside of us." "Us? You mean theres more like you?" "Yes and your one of them." "What?! No!" "Oh yes and soon all of our farthers will be free and will be beside them to destory the world!" "No! I won't let that happen!" "Its to late its fate and no one can change it." "I'll change it!" I ran out of the cave not wanting to hear another word.

Jiko smirked then said. "Nemata get out here!" A girl came out of the shadows on all fours with cat ears and tail. "What now Jiok?" She said with a yawn not really careing what he wanted. "Get up I have a job for you." She rolled her eyes but did what he said and got up. "You want more fish or maybe some yarn?" "Shut up! Now Im sure you say the blonde kid and just ran out of here." "The one with the fox ears? Ya he was cute." "Well I need you to spy on him and see when Kyubbi gets out then report back to me." "Fine but I better get something out of this." She grabed her backpack that had all she needed in it and ran off. "Oh you'll get something out of it everyone will."

Naruto had ran back to his home panting as thoughts was runing through his head. 'He's wrong he has to be! I'll make sure he is! But,' He then looked at his belly 'what if Kyubbi really is my dad inside me and is going to destory the world. No it won't happen!' Tired of thinking of anything eles Naruto went to bed falling asleep. 'Hehe I got my memory back so sleep my son for soon the world will be ours again.' Kyubbi then went to sleep himself waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phew finally got it done so this story is back and im looking forward to the next chapter. 


	7. rewrite

Readers, I'm sorry to tell you this. I have grown to be a better writer then I was when I first wrote this story, so I'm rewriting the story and will put it back on when I get done. When you reread this story it will be better I bet. So please wait and while im rewriting this I might or might not work on my other stories. Also soon I will make another chapter for Naruto is a hybrid soon.

Thank you for reading this and understanding.

Ps. The story will stay up intell I get all of the chapters rewritten...... I think.


End file.
